Brian of Yore
Brian of Yore was the second true king of Yore by retrieving the Ember of Yore. According to a legendary prophecy, it said that he was destined for the position as of the hearing of two soldiers (Lyze & Lowak) deciding over who would rule the kingdom after the deaths of the last steward/stewardess to the tree (Boron/Barran). Bio Early Years Brian's last name is currently unknown & the records of the kings who brought forth the Ember of Yore traditionally drop their last name in replacement of the title "of Yore". Second War of Yore Brian was one of the best students of Kowalski, who he later discovered was the legendary war hero, Lowak of Iks, & Strix Struma. In the Second War, he fought alongside the commanders, Lyze of Kiel (Ezylryb) & Lowak in Yorian missions as Lowak's second-in-command/Lyze's third-in-command. Ember of Yore During the retreat from the first failed attempt to seize the Pure Ones at their roots in the St. Aegolius Canyons, a messenger delivered news that the Pure One turncoat that sent the message was killed upon discovery by Aegolius & that Aegolius had the Ember of Yore. Lyze & Lowak, learning of Boron & Barran's deaths, named Brian as the king as of the prophecy. During the second attempt to defeat the Pure Ones, Brian flew into the throne room & was tossed the Ember by Lowak, who then yelled at him to fly back to Yore as fast as he could without stopping. Brian claimed later that as he flew out of the St. Aegolius Canyons, everyone looked up & the Yorians looked like they wanted to cheer, but couldn't. Brian flew the Ember all the way to Yore & at the second of his arrival, the tree glowed gold. Kingship Brian's crowning was like all other kings' because the special traditions for the crowning of the Ember of Yore had been long forgotten. However, few traditions were still around, such as the tradition that at some point shortly before a year into kingship, if not already marryed, the king will search for & propose to a spouse who would become queen. Victoria of Yore Brian met Victoria during a trip to the Northern Kingdoms shortly after the Siege of Yore. Victoria Prince was born to a royal family line of Prince that ruled the Kingdom of the Ice Talons. Victoria became a princess at the age of 8 & was destined to rule the kingdom solemnly as the queen alongside a husband of royal blood. Brian flew to the Ice Talons to propose to Victoria after remembering her. At first, Victoria's father, the king of the Ice Talons, Lord Thaddeus Prince, objected & forbid her daughter from marrying a "peasant". Victoria & her father ended up arguing about Brian as his status was now of royalty as he delivered the Ember of Yore to the tree & was now a king, not a soldier. In the end, after about a week of debate, Thaddeus Prince was assassinated by a letter contaminated with a toxic powder. Victoria's mother, who encouraged Victoria's marriage, arranged their wedding & Victoria & Brian were marryed on September 15, 250 B.C.. However, James Prince, Victoria's brother, who inherited the king's throne from Thaddeus' death, locked Victoria up as he was opposed to their marriage & forced Brian to use his Glauxian martial arts to free her & the pair flew off to rule Yore. The marriage of Brian & Victoria crossed the bloodlines of Brian's family with the Prince family, allowing Brian to control the Ice Talons & Victoria to control Yore. However, Brian never realized this or never cared to rule any land or waters beyond the Yorian Sea. Nyra's trial & execution During the time that Brian was up in the Northern Kingdoms to set a marriage, he had to deal with the handling of Nyra, the last Pure One in existance. Nyra had survived the battle & witnessed Aegolius die & was enraged & depressed with insanity. Bart Sampson's departure Later Years Category:Yore Category:Second War of Yore Category:Chiron